


Exhibit A

by stupid_drawings



Series: From the the files of Sherlock Holmes and John H. Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhibit A: Shopping lists recovered from the pocket of John H. Watson after moving in with a Mr. Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
